Introduction-MNM
Introduction (Making New Memories) is the first video of the Making New Memories series, providing our first look at Andrea Shepard, the protagonist. Video Summary Andrea introduces herself outdoors in winter, where it appears to be snowing. She indicates that she intends to show the viewer where she was found. Andrea relates that she has been trying to find out information about the abandoned school where she was found, but has not had much luck. She mentions that she was found on the third floor of the building, but does not recall much about her rescue. This is due to her having sustained both retrograde and anterograde amnesia. Andrea muses about the surprises that she experiences because of being an amnesiac, having lost her lifetime of experiences which build up her personality and instincts. Following this, Andrea takes some video of the school building where she is attending classes. Andrea shows some flyers that she (may have) assembled, which reference the 2011 BBC Sherlock revival series. From 2:14 to 2:22, when Andrea pans the camera away from the bulletin board, she comments that the camera is out of focus. There is a dark figure at the far edge of the field of vision - although no other distortion occurs. Once back in her car, Andrea displays the prescription medication she is taking: dextroamphetimine ("I call it 'Meth in a Pill'."). Andrea states that she has difficulty waking and maintaining energy, but is concerned about developing a dependency on it. Andrea then directs her attention to a mysterious, leather-bound journal which was discovered when she was found. Andrea admits that other than the first page, the journal is written in a strange language she does not understand. She states that she has a meeting in few minutes. Andrea pledges to update the videos once she gets a chance, she will be working over the weekend. She also requests that viewers reply or contact her with their stories or comments about amnesia, since she is socially isolated other than going to work. The Journal Only the first page of the Journal is seen in this video, and the contents of that page can be reviewed on the Servant's Journal Page itself. YouTube Details "Introduction" was Posted on January 20, 2012. Description: Hi guys! Just wanted to upload a little introduction video for you all so you can get to actually see who I am. Just some interesting things in my life, nothing special. Thanks for watching. --Andrea Shepard Tags: Intro Transcript No Transcript available Uploader Comments Unlike the TJA Projects and Find The Room videos, Andrea occasionally responds to the comments of the videos. A few responses of these have provided additional information as to events occurring the Andrea's life following the events of Find The Room. For "Introduction", YouTube (and unfiction) user robgmartin had these comments: * RGM: Hey there Andrea. I have an aunt who has short term memory loss from a head injury a few years ago. She tried the whole drug treatment thing but for some reason it didn't work﻿ for her so she has since gone the route of natural medicines. I know she has been taking stuff like ginko biloba and something called gotu kola (sounds like a weird soda to me). If you have a doctor who is treating you maybe you can look into switching to a natural cure. Might help get you of the amphetamines. ** AS: I don't currently have a doctor treating me, just﻿ this prescription for amphetamines. I've tried other thing in place of it just to see if it will help with my wakefulness and energy, but I can barely wake up naturally at this point. I've noticed it also helps me remember short-term details better. * RGM: You said you had tried other things to help with wakefulness and energy. May I ask what? Drug interactions can be weird at times from what I have heard. In fact I was talking with my aunt﻿ about your situation and she made the comment that her doctor wasn't quite sure about her trying a natural route towards regaining her memories (on a side note, after a little prodding, I found out she has what is termed as retrograde amnesia. She can't remember anything from before her injury. ** AS: I've tried some natural things like walnuts and sage that I looked up on the Internet (which is still﻿ quite confusing by the way). I tried taking Memeron for my problems with short term memory. I tried drinking coffee to help with energy and B12, but nothing makes it better. I've also noticed that without the amphetamines, my heart rate remains dangerously low even while active. * RGM: In fact she admits that it was hard for her for the first few months to recognize those of us in the family. Really upset my mom (her older sister). She has been getting progressively better and remembers some things from prior to her﻿ injury but, as she admits, she still has massive blank spots. It upset her the most that she can't remember ANYTHING from her childhood. Also how were you able to get a hold of a prescription for amphetamines with out a doctor? ** AS: It's weird. Every few weeks a package arrives on my doorstep with the refill. I'm trying to put things together for another video. Some anonymous person has been helping me out this entire time, leaving me notes and food and money. It's the whole reason I﻿ even have a job at this point.